


Sick Day

by theshizniiit



Series: Dorian Ruining John's Life (& Other Stories) [7]
Category: Almost Human
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2523206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshizniiit/pseuds/theshizniiit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "John coming in on time with the flu."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day

"You’re here." Dorian says, eyeing the detective slouching at his desk. He’d left their apartment earlier than John that day in order to visit Rudy and get some upgrades, leaving the detective to drive to work alone.

But John is actually  _early_.

Something’s wrong.

John sniffles.

"You’re here  _on time._ ”

John sniffles again.

"Ah, you’re sick. That explains it.", Dorian smirks.

"Shaddap."

"Your clogged sinuses really took the sting out of that John, maybe try again?"

That earns Dorian a glare.

"Maybe we should take the day off so you can rest."

"No."

"Your chances of working optimally while ill are down to-"

"No."

"23%. Due to your fever,-"

John sneezes, ”No.”

"clogged sinuses and your lethargic physical state you are not in proper shape to be-"

"No!"

"….I’ll make you soup. And a bath."

"No."

"I’ll throw in a blowjob if you agree to go home right now."

"Fine."


End file.
